


Baby (Spice) it's Cold Outside

by Monachopssis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Christmas, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, background ziam - Freeform, but a stalker, cursing tw, harry is a stalker lbr, nick and james mention, not a real stalker, ziam split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monachopssis/pseuds/Monachopssis
Summary: The one where Harry is a cute barista/possible-stalker, Louis is a coffee addict with very specific tastes, Liam is the best friend everyone thinks is dating Louis, Niall is the third wheel who really doesn't understand how the relationship could be platonic, and Zayn is the devastatingly beautiful barista-in-training who steals Liam's heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trytoescapeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trytoescapeit/gifts).



> There is a lot of cussing and surprisingly enough it's not all in the dialogue. If you don't do cussing, please don't read.
> 
> Also the spacing is really weird. I tried.
> 
> It's supposed to be super anonymous and stuff, but I need to tell y'all about the best beta ever because she literally saved my life with this fic. She encouraged me through some shit writers block and didn't abandon me when I got ridiculous. Gina I have no idea how to put links in my notes but you are amazing thank you so much
> 
> Say hi on tumblr fierycolored

_It isn't warm enough to snow, dork._

 

Louis stared in disgust at Liam's response to his whining that he'd have to walk in the snow. It wasn't _warm_ enough to snow? Honestly what the fuck. He had never heard anything so awful in his life and he was sure to text Liam as much before throwing his phone down on the bed.  
  
Louis shuffled around with one sock on while he pulled a sweater over his head and searched for his shoes. He grabbed a pair of rumpled skinny jeans off of the floor and did the jump and wiggle to get them on before stepping into his shoes. He looked at himself in the full length mirror that doubled as one of his closet’s two sliding doors and hummed his approval. After stealing one of Liam's winter coats and stuffing his phone and wallet into the pockets, he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and locked their dorm room door behind himself.  
  
The instant the building's lobby door opened Louis knew what Liam had meant. It felt like even the air was frozen and every breath made his lungs feel full of ice. He hurriedly stuffed his head into the ridiculous knit hat his mom had sent him and started out into the cold. He kept his chin down, tucked into his scarf as he jogged across the street, weaving through the slow-moving morning crowd. Everyone around him wore coats and gloves but looked completely unaffected by the below-freezing air and occasional whips of wind. No matter how long Louis lived in New York, he would never get used to the cold. He was constantly on the edge of freezing to death but he had discovered a few weeks back that there was one thing that could keep the cold from seeping into his bones on the way to campus; coffee. His daily morning routine had altered to include running ten minutes out of his way to the little Starbucks past his school.  
  
Louis stepped up to the warmly lit door and entered the quiet coffee shop with a happy sigh. There were garland and twinkle lights around the windows, small poinsettia center pieces on the cafe tables, and the smell of cinnamon and coffee in the air; it was his favorite place in the city. There was a bigger shop right on campus, so this Starbucks was usually empty of college students, it was always quiet and homey. It added to the charm of the place that the same cute barista was behind the counter every time he came in.  
  
He had bright, big green eyes, chocolate curls that fell past his shoulders but were always twisted into a bun, red lips that somehow complimented his pale skin, he was so tall, and he had _dimples_ . An absolute dream- until he opened his mouth. He had only smiled and greeted Louis the first few times he'd come in, but after a week the guy started calling him Baby Spice. Honestly. What the fuck. Looking like Snow White is _not_ a free pass to be a dickhead. Louis started biting back immediately, but the barista just laughed ( _cackled_ honestly) in response to everything he said. Today, of course, was no different.  
  
Louis’ original joy at having arrived was short-lived as the barista (whose name he still didn't know because the kid refused to wear a name tag) came out to the counter from the back and just smiled at him.  
  
“Baby Spice! You're late today, I was worried.” His hands were already moving, preparing Louis’ drink without being told what it was. The same day he'd started with the nickname he'd stopped asking what he wanted. Louis always ordered a venti pumpkin spice latte with an extra shot of espresso (sometimes two, though he never asked for it or paid extra.. odd), extra whipped cream, and cinnamon on top.  
  
“Like I would ever skip out on this part of my morning” Louis scoffed “don't worry, Snow, I'm here.”  
  
“You like me that much? I'm touched. I didn't know how much you cared.” He put his hand on his chest in mock surprise and widened his eyes, drink forgotten for a moment.  
  
“Not you.” Louis laughed when the barista stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout.  
  
“I'm hurt.” He scribbled on the cup with a permanent marker and then held it out for Louis to take.  
  
“Too bad-” The words died in his throat as he stared at the offered cup because there- where his name was meant to be- was Baby Spice. “Are you fucking kidding me?”  
  
But the kid was shaking with silent laughter until Louis flickered (mock) angry eyes up to meet his. When their gazes locked he started properly laughing, head thrown back and all.  
  
“Change it.”  
  
“Absolutely not.”  
  
“Honestly, Snow, change it.”  
  
“Harry. Absolutely not.”  
  
“Harry?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I thought I was Baby Spice, not an 83 year old man.”  
  
“Ha!” Apparently-Harry shouted and actually pumped a fist in the air like some kind of _child_ . Honestly. “Yes. You _are_ Baby Spice. You're finally accepting it, that's good.” He seemed to realize late that there'd been a not so serious insult in there. “Hey I'm not 83. I'm pretty sure you're the old man in this relationship.”  
  
“Relationship?” Louis scoffed, but he took the cup and then a reverent sip before handing over his money. “It's like crack, I swear.” He muttered under his breath, taking another sip. He checked his phone and cursed under his breath.  
  
“Yes, we're best friends. Obviously. Wait, hey- what's up? Leaving me already?” Harry folded his arms on the counter and leaned forward as Louis started shuffling back toward the door.  
  
“I was late today, remember? I'm going to be late, I have to be in there in ten minutes..” He paused at the door- even though it was 7:45- and turned a smile towards Harry. “Best friends? You don't even know my name.” He laughed softly before opening the door and starting off at a slow jog.  
  
“See you tomorrow Louis.” Harry's voice carried through the door and over the whipping wind to reach very cold ears and draw out a bright smile on Louis’ face.

 

\---

 

“It's not flirting if the kid is straight, Li.” Louis had just finished his latte and was throwing it away when his friend had sidled up with wiggling brows and a knowing smirk. Like Liam knew anything. Please.  


“You keep calling him kid but I didn't think he looked that much younger than us.” Liam hooked both thumbs around his backpack straps (looking one hundred percent the dork he was) as they walked together.

 

When the light changed they both hurried across the street and skipped up onto the sidewalk. “How would you know what he looks like?”  


“It's not like you met him in some underground club, Lou. I go to that Starbucks sometimes.” Liam protested but he was looking at his feet as he did. Suspicious.  


“But why would you go there when Niall works on campus? He gives you employee discounts, man!” Louis and Liam were close friends with a wild bottle blond who had transferred to NYU at the beginning of this semester. He'd fallen in with them rather quickly because he had worked with Liam up until last week and was from Ireland (Louis understood the shocks of another country as he was from England), but also because he was made of sunshine. Niall was easily the happiest person alive.

 

“He really shouldn't, he'll get in trouble for it eventually.” Liam shrugged and took his phone from his back pocket to check the time. They had an hour and a half before their next class and always used the time to get lunch and sometimes to study.

 

Louis stopped outside the entrance to the Giant Eagle, turning and putting both hands on his hips. “Liam James, are you being evasive?”  


“No, mom.” Liam laughed and brushed past to go inside.  


“It's not a big deal. I don't care where you get coffee, but you're hiding something.” Louis persisted, following after him and joining the short line. “You're not sneaky.”  


Liam tapped on the screen in silence, building his wrap and ordering sides whilst ignoring Louis’ pestering. When his ticket was printed he grabbed it and left the line, but stayed close enough to wait for Lou to order. “Niall works both stores now because they're understaffed- which actually makes sense since Harry is always there in the mornings.”

 

Louis looked up and lifted a brow. “Yes, and?” that only explained why _Niall_ would know what Harry looked like. He took his ticket and they joined the line to pay.  


“And.. there's a new employee at the off-campus store. He's training to work both, like Niall, but right now he's only at the one.” Liam paused to thank the cashier and take back his card before continuing. “He's really nice. Um- Harry is training him so I see them both usually when I go in.”

 

“Ah, there it is. 'Like pulling teeth with you sometimes, I swear.” Louis threw a wink towards the cashier, thanking her quietly and dropping his change into the charity box. “Does he go here?”  


“He's a transfer, he's starting up after winter break. Speaking of which, are you flying home?” Liam twirled a straw between his fingers, watching the thin paper wrapping crumple up more and more.  


“No, they're taking the girls and Ernie on holiday. I don't mind, I get to spend all summer break home with them.” He did mind a little, but only because he missed them all terribly. Not being surrounded and outnumbered was surprisingly even more lonely than he had feared. Louis actually missed waking up with hot pink nails and tiny braids in his hair.  


Their numbers were called and they both went to get their food. They returned to their table, but before they could resume their conversation or begin eating, a voice called out across the store. Two little words that had Louis whipping his head around to stare in shock as Harry walked towards them, dragging a stranger behind him.  


“You're stalking me now, Snow?” Louis was absolutely not amused. He was maybe even a little scared that the kid actually _was_ stalking him. This was New York after all; there were crazy people everywhere.  


“Rest easy there, Baby Spice. Zaynie here invited me to tag along to lunch with his friend.” Harry glanced between Liam and Louis, his sunny smile falling just a touch before brightening again. “Who apparently shares a best friend with me. How nice.”

 

“We're not best friends.” Louis responded immediately, but his eyes held no heat and slid easily past Harry to rest on the stranger- Zayn, apparently.

 

“I've certainly not brought you ice cream and wine at two am to be called anything less!” Liam protested with a laugh and scooted over on his bench for Zayn to sit beside him. They murmured hellos to each other, both smiling softly.

 

“You brought it for yourself and deigned to share with me, you pest. Don't lie.” Louis muttered in protest.  


“Love you,” Liam sing-songed, making a kissy face and being all around insufferable.  


Harry glanced between them curiously, but laughed after the tiniest hesitation and nudged Louis to let him onto the bench. “I didn't peg you as such a rude person, but here you are calling your best friend nasty names and completely ignoring me.”  


“Neither of you are cute.” Louis glared between them, but quickly realized he'd lost Liam because the other side of the table was a bubble of soft eyes and whispered words. “Oh, I get it.”  


“ _They're_ cute.” Harry murmured, watching the other pair as well. “He actually tries to pretend that he's come to buy something or sometimes even tries to pretend he's there to see _me_. Please. My friend- Niall, he works with us- thinks it's the funniest thing. He says Liam's boy has competition.”  


It was Louis’ turn to laugh. Damn Niall. “I have no competition from anyone, Niall can piss off. He's only jealous that when he transferred here he couldn't get on our level.” It was a lie, the three of them were very close and Niall had fit their dynamic perfectly. Liam and Louis had two years of friendship compared to the three of them having only a few months all together, but that changed nothing.  


“Oh, yeah. I forgot you two knew each other, which really is bad on my part. Niall is the reason I know your name.” Harry stole a fry from Liam's plate. “Really I shouldn't feel bad at all, it's your fault I didn't know your name. I don't think you are actually, simultaneously, all of the MARVEL heroes.” He sounded amused, but not in his normal tone. Something was keeping the dimple in his right cheek from deepening.  


“Do you know how close you were? I mean I was tired as hell that morning and was most likely going to just use my name, but then you called me Baby Spice. Blame yourself, young Harold.” Louis took a bite of his wrap and let his eyes slide back across the table. He'd never seen Liam so wrapped up in another person and wondered, for a moment, if that's what he and Liam looked like to others.  


“Hey, when Niall said you had competition, I don't think he meant anything by it. He was just teasing.” Harry began softly, their banter forgotten and one hand slightly stretched out as if to offer comfort. “When I saw the two of you together I should have thought but I didn't. I'm-”

 

“Harold. Liam and I are _not_ dating. We're damn near inseparable and that has definitely lead to a lot of rumors that we both ignore, but we're not together.” He felt Harry sit up straighter beside him. “I think Niall is still a little surprised by us sometimes, so he's not really sure what to believe.” Louis turned his head to fix him with a curious look. It didn't mean anything that his and Liam's ankles were crossed together under the table, it was about comfort. It was an unconscious thing, the way they reached for each other. It'd been that way since the very beginning.  


“So what you're saying is I need to spend more time with you?” Harry’s dimple turned into a crater and Louis wasn't even fake-bothered by the kid’s eagerness like he usually was. He loved dimples.  


“Whatever Snow. I can't keep you away it seems, so if I say no I'm sure I'd still see you.” Louis’ lips quirked up into a half smirk that was too fond to be sarcastic. “Maybe peeking out from behind a post box, trench coat and sunglasses and all.”  


Harry bumped Louis’ shoulder and laughed, stealing a slice of avocado from his plate. “How do you know I don't do that now?”  


“Where's the trench coat?” He gave the kid a once-over and immediately wished he hadn't. He'd only ever seen Harry from the waist up and in uniform but right now he was wearing black jeans that hugged his thighs (did he paint them on? What the fuck) and a loose fitting (but practically see-thru) white tee. There were tattoos (was that a fucking butterfly on his stomach?) all over his chest and down his arms. Louis wanted to trace them, he wanted to find and document every tattoo. Maybe they could- Wait. Wait. Who the hell allowed this to happen? What god did Louis piss off? He would apologize immediately to get this straight probably-high-schooler to stop. Except high schoolers were never covered in tattoos. When Louis’ eyes made it back up to meet Harry's there was definitely panic in them, but the kid had a knowing smirk curling his lips. The bastard.

 

“Don't feel bad, Baby Spice. Really I should stand up so we're even. I get to check you out every time you come in.”  


Louis swallowed and squared his shoulders, willing his face not to go pink as he adopted a smirk of his own and squinted his eyes. “We wouldn't be even, then, because you've had a month and a half of me and I've not had any of you.” His voice squeaked at the end and his mouth popped open to reword but Harry had his hands up and was shaking the whole table, laughing.  


Liam and Zayn popped their bubble and looked over at them when Harry _guffawed_. “You can have as much as you want of me.” He managed to suck a breath in but his eyes were squinted and his whole face was flushed a pretty pink.  


“Lou, you propositioned him in a GE? That's not very romantic.” Liam pulled his plate closer with a glare thrown at Louis, assuming he'd been the one stealing his food. Zayn laughed quietly beside him and mumbled something that sent Liam into a proper laughing spell.

 

“I didn't!” But his voice was high so he didn't continue protesting, just took a too-big bite of his wrap and glared rather unconvincingly at Harry.  


They all fell into an easy conversation after that, talking about school (Harry was taking a break this year to work, but he was in online classes) mostly. Niall was brought up a lot and that was where Zayn got the loudest, sharing jokes Liam and Louis had heard a million times but still found hilarious.  


Zayn was explaining something with his hands and Harry was finishing off the fries (and sneaking mozzarella sticks from Louis’ plate) when Liam's phone went off. The sound had them immediately gathering up their trash and standing up to put their coats on. They realized that Zayn and Harry were staring at them in confusion only after they'd both slung their bags over their shoulders.  


“We have alarms set for breaks. After our first semester when we'd been late getting back to everything, we developed a system. Addams Family means we have ten minutes to get back to campus and grab Niall before the next lecture.” Liam explained.

 

Louis nodded, wrapping his scarf around his neck. “We have different afternoon classes, but we share the two in the morning.” He took his phone out and checked the time. “If you want you can walk with us toward campus. We can't stick around to exchange numbers but we can do it on the move.” He took Liam's arm and they started out.  


Harry and Zayn put their coats on and followed after them, the four of them all walking next to each other and blocking the entire sidewalk for a few feet. They split into pairs after a particularly nasty comment from a guy in a suit. Liam already had Zayn's number (no shock there) but didn't have Harry's, so they passed their phones around until everyone had everyone.  


“This was actually pretty fun.” Louis tucked his arm around Liam's waist as they walked.  


Harry piped up from beside him. “Am I growing on you, Baby Spice?”  


Zayn's laugh came from Liam's other side (because obviously they spread out again after another couple steps) and he spoke up for them all to hear. “We should all hangout again. Niall, too.”  


“We could meet up after Lou’s last class and make plans then?” Liam offered, slipping his arm around Louis’ shoulders and curling his fingers around the strap of his bag. Their hips bumped as they walked and Harry was watching them with something curious in his eyes, but Zayn didn't seem to think anything of it.  


“Sounds great, I think.” Louis turned his head to meet Harry's gaze and smiled. “We can text you so you don't get lost. Or- well we won't have to because you'll be behind the post box waiting, right?” He nudged Harry with his elbow playfully, laughing softly.  


“Right, of course. Though now I'll have to find a new place to stalk from since you've found me out. Rude of you, really.” Harry shook his head, his grin goofy and lopsided. Louis might be in trouble. The kid was absolutely adorable and really- aside from the nickname and possible stalker situation- nice to be around.  


They'd been spending nearly twenty minutes together every morning before school on the days Louis wasn't running late and while that time was mostly spent in companionable silence, he'd enjoyed it. He may have even developed a small crush (as Harry was cleaning an already spotless counter and Louis was finishing last minute notes at a corner table) on the kid which made his mock anger and annoyance make a lot more sense. Like Louis knew how to have a normal crush. Please.  


“Great! We'll text Zayn, then, and keep an eye out for giants in trench coats.” Louis kept a perfectly innocent smile on his face as Harry glared at him. Beside him, Liam was laughing loudly and Zayn’s smoother chuckle could just be heard underneath. Success.

 

At the next crosswalk the four of them parted ways, Zayn and Harry walking back towards the shop (the younger of the two waving like a dork) while Liam and Louis ran across the street toward campus.

 

\---

 

Louis shouldered his messenger bag and ran a hand through his hat-flattened hair, fluffing it up a little before pulling his scarf up to cover his ears. He pushed through the double doors once he felt appropriately bundled and was surprised to find Niall waiting for him on the stone steps to the building. “Heya blondie. What's up? You never meet me after class.” Not that it was an issue either way, of course. Louis was just used to walking by himself back to the dorms or even to the campus Starbucks to hang out with Liam while he worked. Here lately, Liam had been coming to meet him so they could walk back together.

 

“I was told to come and get you so that I could apologize for setting an underage stalker on you?” The end of his sentence had a strange lift to it, making it sound like a question. Niall shook his head, unbothered.

 

Louis coughed, choking a little as he tried to breathe through a low laugh. “Jesus.”  


“I think your boy felt guilty about not meeting you himself, that's the real reason he sent me. I can give him hell for it if you want.” There was no real promise behind it, and Niall was the least intimidating person ever, so Louis just grinned and shook his head. No doubt Liam had already texted Zayn and Harry and that's why he hadn't come to meet Louis himself.  


They cut through the quad and skipped up the steps of the school’s radio and broadcast journalism studios building. Niall lead the way to the radio team’s office, bumping doors open with his hip as he dug in his pocket for his thumb drives. They'd both been tasked with brainstorming new playlists and interactive games for listeners, and they had worked together instead of doing individual projects.  


“Are you doing the game or is Nick stealing it for his shows?” Louis asked as he held the door open for Niall to pass through. Nick ran the morning show Monday through Thursday while Louis held Friday morning and Saturday until the lunch hour. Niall was the resident celebrity DJ Friday and Saturday nights. Louis had been working at the radio since his first semester, and when Niall had transferred it took all of one week to get him to join on. They'd been the highlight of weekends ever since. They were kings in the small circles of campus radio listeners.

 

“I think since it was our idea I should be the one to run it. But you know Nick will want it. He doesn't think the morning show has enough pull, remember?” Niall rolled his eyes, walking backwards and pushing the outside door open with his hip. They were neither of them very impressed with their senior colleague’s antics.  


Louis shrugged, looping his arm around Niall’s waist and returning the eye roll. He pulled his phone out to let Liam know they'd just left the studio but found a new text from Harry and opened it instead.  

 

_Snowflake emoji coat emoji sunglasses emoji_

 

**_I don't read hieroglyphics Harold_ **

 

_I think you should learn. It's a beautiful written language. Oh no, what if in the future our kids and grandkids are taught how to translate emojis? Like it's some type of real language._

 

**_You've got a strange little mind, there, kid. I don't think that'll happen._ **

 

 _But you don't_ know _do you? Nope. I will save you in my phone as old man. Don't test me._

 

**_I'm not the old man, Harold._ **

 

There was no immediate reply so Louis pocketed his phone again, eyes scanning the packed courtyard. Classes had just ended for the afternoon and the campus was crawling with bundled up students rushing out of heated halls and into the cold. He couldn't see the guys at all, bouncing up to his tiptoes did nothing but remind him how short he was and make Niall laugh beside him. They were cutting through a group of club members handing out flyers when his phone buzzed again.  Louis pulled it out and angled it so that Niall didn't have to strain to be nosy.

 

_I see you. I thought I was a giant and you were keeping an eye out? How did I see you first?_

 

**_You're the professional stalker, dork. How do I know?_ **

 

_Liam says not to use pet names on other people. That's terrible, Louis. You're proving to be more and more rude. I'm disappointed._

 

**_Tell Liam he lost his rights to pet names when he sent Niall to come and get me. Now I'm going to have to call Niall daddy. Damn, and we had such a good thing going, too._ **

 

Niall howled with laughter, shaking and sputtering as he pointed off to their left. Louis followed his finger and found Harry in red-faced shock with his mouth hanging open and Liam pouting with his arms crossed, Zayn had a small smile curving his lips as he watched the two of them. He tucked his phone back into his pocket and pulled Niall along, crossing the courtyard.

 

“Pick your jaw up off the ground, Harold. That's unhygienic.” Louis teased as soon as he was within earshot of the trio.

 

Harry coughed and closed his mouth. His cheeks were still flushed but some of the color had left him, leaving a pretty pink behind. “Do you call all of your friends daddy?”

 

Niall had settled down while they walked over, but now his cackles burst out of him again full force. His mouth made shapes like he was trying to talk but he couldn't manage it.

  
“Of course not, Harold. What do you take me for?”

  
“Don't lie to him, Lou.”

  
“How strange, did anyone else hear that? Louis looked around in fake confusion, his eyes skipping very obviously over Liam. “Could have sworn I heard something, but I couldn't have.”

  
“You are an actual child.” Liam muttered but there was a smile curling his lips. He came forward and slipped an arm around Louis’ waist, pinching his side and making him squeal.

  
They smacked at each other without ever really letting the other go, play-fighting in close quarters was another one of those things that encouraged rumors. They didn't care. Niall ignored them and- having collected himself- wrapped Harry in a tight hug of greeting. Liam and Louis separated in time to see Zayn returning his own hug from Niall.

  
Louis looked around their small group, his brows slowly pulling together in confusion. They hadn’t chosen the courtyard as the place to meet and stay, had they? Really? It was actually below freezing.

  
“Are we just staying out in the cold, then?” Louis shook his head and turned in the direction of the dorms. He didn't wait for anyone to follow, disentangling from Liam as he started walking.

  
Harry caught up and walked by his side, breathing out a sigh that sounded relieved. Louis smiled fondly when the kid moved in closer to him. Niall came to his other side, casting Liam out to the end with Zayn. They'd have to commandeer their own walkways if they were going to keep hanging out because obviously they only knew how to walk in a straight row. What type of 90s boy band photo shoot _garbage_.

  
For one ridiculous moment Louis thought they'd all try to shoulder in through the lobby door at the same time like some bad movie scene. Needless to say he was relieved when the others fell back a step so that he reached the door first. They filed in, Liam passing by to go first and lead them towards the common area (called the commons by the students, sometimes the bat cave by no one other than Liam).

  
They walked in past the elevators and bulletin boards that announced cancellations, study groups with open spaces, free meals, volunteer opportunities, and important dates all in very loud fonts and colors. Down the left hand hallway there were bathrooms and another entrance to the commons, but they went down the other hallway to stop at the vending machines before going in. There were high, wide windows on the far wall that bathed the area in bright but waning daylight. In the middle of the room there was a cluster of tables, several students crowded around them with books spread over them. In front of the wall that separated the commons from the lobby, there were plush couches sitting in mirrored L shapes facing the large TV that jutted out from its wall mount. The rest of the room had scattered clusters of more plush couches and a few chairs with swing up desks on their sides.

  
Louis nodded to the few students who greeted him, walking to the far left of the commons and dumping his things onto the upholstered foot rest before dragging it over to the couch. He unwound his scarf and pulled his gloves off, unzipping his coat and shrugging it off. He climbed onto the cushion and folded his legs, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his sweater-covered fingers together to warm them.

  
Niall flopped over the side of the chair next to him, dangling his feet over the armrest and letting his head roll back. Liam dropped his snacks onto the footrest and then shed his coat and gloves, too, but didn’t kick them into a pile on the floor like Louis had. Zayn sat next to Liam, tucking himself in against the other armrest. Harry settled into the small space next to Louis and wiggled around until he was comfortable, drawing up half-grumbled groans from everyone on the couch as they were all jostled.

  
“You weren’t waiting long on me, I hope. What time did you two come over to the school? ” Louis asked, his voice low enough not to carry across the room but loud enough for his friends to hear. He dropped his head back against the couch and let his chin fall to his shoulder, melting tiredly into the plush cushions.

  
“A little over an hour ago. Liam texted to tell me we were meeting at starbucks to wait for you to get out of class.” Zayn sat forwards, his knees resting on his elbows, so that he could find Louis’ gaze.

  
“Did you get anything to eat?” Louis leaned up, reaching out to sift through the snacks on the foot rest. “If you want something, you don’t have to ask, just grab anything.”

  
Harry’s hand came up in his peripheral and Louis watched him grab a package of oreos from the pile he’d just offered Zayn. Louis was ready with a quick comment, but swallowed it down when the kid passed the oreos down the couch after opening them. Harry sat back again after watching Zayn eat one of the cookies, and looked over to Louis with a small smile on his lips.

  
“He would have told you no. The guy eats like a horse, but it takes time… It’s hard to explain.” Harry explained quietly as the sound of Liam’s voice and Zayn’s quiet answers rose around them. “I’ve been having him over everyday because he’s in a hotel until his room is ready for him, right? Well he comes in and I offer him food, he says ‘no, thank you’ and sits by me on the couch. But I know he’s hungry because we’d just pulled an eight with no breaks, and snacking on stale chips in the back room is not enough. So I go into the kitchen and he follows me in and I open the fridge and tell him to take whatever he wants. I think he thought I was saying it to be polite, but I live by myself and my mom brings me so much food that it’s too much for one person.” He laughed softly to himself and shook his head. “I think his shyness with food is because he could eat you out of house and home. Bottomless pit, he is. It took a week or two of forcing an open fridge policy on him for him to actually eat without me telling him. But now whenever he comes over he heads straight into the kitchen and makes himself food, sometimes poking his head out to ask if I want anything.”

  
“I can’t say that I relate. Liam has never been shy with food, and I’m sure you’ve known Niall long enough to know that it’s eat or be eaten with him.” Louis laughed, flinching away from Niall’s punch and into Harry’s side.

  
“I won’t have you telling Harry lies, Lou. How can you slander me as a cannibal?” Niall pulled his hand back to himself and clutched it dramatically to his chest.

  
“You actually _bit my hand_ when I tried to eat my bagel. If you’re going to accuse someone of lies and slander, maybe you should sit in front of a mirror.” Harry lifted his arm and let Louis fall into the open space it had left.

  
“Ha!”

  
“That’s it. I’m leaving.” Niall thumped the armrest of his chair but made no move to stand as Louis continued laughing at him. “Excuse me, Zayn. Liam, I’m leaving. Your boy has accused me of being a cannibal.”

  
“Poor Hanny, those boys are so mean to you.” Zayn sat forward, his features settled into what looked like genuine concern except for the curl of his lips and the flash in his eyes.

  
Niall’s mouth popped open in shock and he stared down the other end of the couch, shaking his head.  Harry was cackling loudly and clapping his hands like a seal. _Honestly_ this _child._ Louis reached his arm out to offer Zayn a congratulatory high five. Liam didn’t look surprised, but there was something like pride in his eyes as he watched hands come together in front of his face.

  
It took a moment for Louis to realize- after he’d sat back again- that he was curled into Harry’s side; his shoulder was disappearing into the cushions behind the kid’s back, and their knees were almost stacked with his on top. Louis sat up straighter and pulled away from Harry’s tightening arm that had somehow made its way around his waist when he wasn’t looking. He didn’t check for a reaction, instead reaching forward and grabbing a snickers bar from the footrest to make it look natural.

  
“What time do you get done tomorrow, Louis?” Harry asked after propping his arm up along the back of the couch.

  
“I’m in studio until eleven or noon, usually. It depends on when James feels like rolling his lazy ass out of bed.” Louis took a bite of his candy bar, laughing softly. “Why do you ask?”

  
“Studio?” Harry leaned forward to steal a package of oreos for himself and in the space he vacated was Liam’s face, a little curious and with a knowing smile on his lips. Please. Harry sat back again and Louis made a show of swallowing to explain why he hadn’t answered yet.

  
“Yeah, I’m not in class on Saturdays, if that’s what you thought.” Ignoring Liam was one of his favorite pastimes. “I’m on the radio team, it’s mine Friday and Saturday mornings. That’s why running late is dangerous. If I’m not in by 7:55 at the absolute latest, then I’m in for trouble. I’m usually to the shop early on Fridays and don’t stay as long as usual, or hadn’t you noticed?”

  
“I didn’t really mark it down as a pattern in my book of stalking.” Harry teased.

  
“Well whose mistake was that, Harold?”

  
Harry just dimpled in response, shaking his head. “Is it okay if I come meet you after you’re done in studio? We can get lunch.”

  
“Sure, yeah.” Louis couldn’t really help the tiny smile that he hid (poorly) by looking down into his lap. Honestly, what the _fuck_. Louis was not some giggly, shy school kid! Yes, he was blushing a little; and yes, he was in school but that’s beside the point.

  
Liam sat forward, but instead of giving them hell like Louis expected, he started talking about plans for the five of them together. “If we’re all really ambitious we could go to Sky Zone. It’s been a minute since I’ve been.”

  
“I almost asked if you knew you were an adult, but then I remembered who I was.” Niall laughed at himself. “We’re all a bunch of children.”

  
“Speak for yourself, Niall.” Louis scoffed.

  
“Don’t pout, Lou, you love Sky Zone. The last time we went we almost got kicked out for reenacting that scene from The Guardians of the Galaxy.” Liam wasn’t wrong.

  
They’d gone in sometime in the early afternoon on a day last summer before they’d both gone home. Liam had immediately dove into the foam pit and came up with a purple chunk which they had dubbed the infinity stone. Of course Louis was Quill, dancing around and removing sticks from butts. They’d commandeered an entire section of the trampoline floor and had gained quite an audience as the final battle was reenacted. Louis had dropped into way over-practiced thrusts and hip rolls, throwing them to an on-looker who’d (thankfully) played along and shook their head so that he could stay in character. A manager had come over just as Liam was yelling about mortals and she caught the end of their little show with an unamused and very pinched face. Louis had, of course, ignored her firm suggestion to break it up and had gone on with his lines. It had ended in them choosing to leave rather than being booted out in front of the twenty or so teenagers who had offered up half-hearted cheers and applause during their show.

  
“That makes us children?” Louis cocked a brow and then his mouth popped open and he held up his hand as fast as he could. “Don’t- I heard it.”

  
“Wait- that’s not fair. Zayn and I weren’t there and have never heard the story! You have to tell us.” Harry actually bounced a little with the force of his demand. “I don’t make the rules.” He added quietly after a moment of silence.

  
“Loulou can tell you on your super private, can’t-invite-anyone-else, _lunch date._ ” Liam sing-songed and Louis went pink again, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the nickname or the word _date._

  
If Harry was bothered at all he didn’t show it, if anything he looked kind of happy about it. He quirked his lips to the side, making his dimple so deep Louis had to poke it. Those were the _rules._ The kid actually _giggled_ and smacked the finger away, turning to include everyone when he started to speak. “I have a half day next Saturday and I already gave Zayn the whole day. Niall doesn’t work, he’s been bragging about having weekends; rude.” He shot the blonde a look. “Lou has radio until noon, but we can pick him up once he’s done. Liam?”

  
Liam was busy grinning at Louis and Harry (like an absolute _loon_ ) and so he didn’t answer for a minute. “I’m free. I’ve been free ever since I left the coffee cult.” He flinched when Zayn thudded a palm against his arm. “The cult was lovely, don’t get me wrong.”

  
“Shut up, Li. Lying is bad. Why are you all liars?” Niall kicked his legs off of the armrest and swiveled to face front. “Deplorable, really.”

  
“That had to be dry going down.” Louis put a hand on Niall’s arm in mock concern, rearranging his features to put as much worry as possible into his expression.

  
“What?” He pulled his arm out from under his touch and leaned away, eyes wary.

  
“The dictionary you swallowed.” Louis said, each word slow and carefully enunciated as if he were talking to a child. Which he _was_.

  
Niall just glared at him silently for a minute before standing and grabbing a bag of chips from the footrest. He opened the bag and then ate without looking at anyone. Harry was laughing quietly beside Louis, his eyes following the blonde’s movements.

  
It was nice, really, to have them all around. Louis liked this easy camaraderie they had and the way they’d fit together so well so quickly. It was easy for him to make friends, that was true, but rarely with more than one person at a time. It helped that Zayn and Harry seemed to be the same package deal that Liam and Louis were; if they were always all together like this it made perfect sense for them to all be easy around each other. Whatever, he wouldn’t over analyze it no matter how badly he wanted to or how much it went against who he was as a person _not_ to. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off before he could even start.

  
“Hey, we have to get back, Harry.” Zayn said, looking down at his phone. “Matt says he’s got to go back home, his other job called him in.”

  
“His other job a.k.a. keeping the bartender at Hap’s busy.” Harry actually _giggled_. It didn’t sound like something to giggle at, but his tone made it seem like there was more to the story. Maybe this Matt guy wasn’t an alcoholic, maybe he actually kept the bartender busy some other way. Did bartenders have personal trainers?

  
Louis stood up when Harry did, handing him his coat and then standing a little awkwardly by his elbow. He could see Liam doing the same with Zayn and he smiled fondly at the hint of pink in his best friend’s cheeks. He jumped only a _little_ when Harry’s arms curled around him in a lightning quick hug reminiscent of primary school playdates. He returned the hug a second too late and they ended up knocking elbows painfully like the awkward oafs they were.

  
When Zayn and Harry were both bundled up and ready for the trek back to work, Niall abandoned his angry eating to gather all four of them into a group hug. Miraculously, there were no elbows in kidneys and no one lost an eye; unlike Louis and Harry’s awkward hug, this embrace was a puzzle with perfectly fit pieces. Maybe it was odd that they were so physically affectionate already, but it _felt_ right. It _felt_ normal. He _wasn’t_ going to over analyze.

  
After spending a solid ten minutes being convinced not to walk Zayn and Harry back to work (because Niall would go with them so that he could yell at Matt), Liam and Louis went up to their dorm. They walked down the hall with linked arms and separated as soon as they were inside the room, silently climbing onto their respective beds and not even looking at each other. Louis couldn’t speak for Liam, but he knew that _he_ didn’t want to talk about his upcoming date with Harry. He was going to sit there and remain silent and pretend to do his homework like a real life student.

 

\---

 

Louis woke up in a frenzy of nerves, sitting straight up in bed and smashing a hand down on his alarm clock to shut it off. Liam grumbled at him from across the room but shut up when a pillow hit him in the side of the head. He slid off of his bed and stumbled over to his closet, pushing the door aside so that he could stare blankly at his clothes. Nothing screamed at him- not that he was one of those people who needed an outfit to speak to him. Of course. He just wanted something that complimented every one of his curves and he had _nothing._

  
Finally, after a few minutes of just silently staring, Louis began pulling clothes out and tossing them onto his bed. He’d made it through half of his closet by the time he found his lucky skinny jeans. Maybe they were lucky because they were the jeans he wore when he wanted to pull. Maybe not. No one would ever know. He stripped down and then fumbled in the drawer under his bed for a pair of tight, black boxer briefs. He wasn’t even ashamed that he checked himself out in the mirror where Liam could see him and then make fun of him. Louis had a satisfied little smirk on his lips as he tugged his skinny jeans on; he knew he looked good.

  
Harry already thought he was attractive, that much was clear, but the poor kid didn’t even _know_. Louis hadn’t been dressing to impress before. He tiptoed over to Liam’s closet and slid the door open slowly- but not slowly enough as he bent to pick up the pillow that had just hit him between the shoulder blades. He turned with wide, imploring eyes to face Liam who was sitting up now and glaring at him.

  
“Li, please. You know how killer my collarbones are in your red sweater. I’m irresistible. I need it.” He already had his hand on the soft fabric, pulling the sweater from its hanger without waiting for an answer. “I need it.” Louis repeated, letting a whine bleed into his voice.

  
“Take it. You’re ridiculous. I’ll have you know I’m recording this to send to Harry.” Liam grumbled, flopping onto his back and proving that he was actually _not_ recording anything. What an awful threat.

  
“Big fan, love you.” Louis danced back over to his side of the room and slipped into the red sweater. The neck was loose and dipped low and wide over his shoulders, giving full view of his collar bones and the top of his tattoo. Harry was probably going to spontaneously combust. With a smile that was far too smug, Louis wrapped a scarf around his neck and tousled his hair. It’d be a sneak attack; a slow reveal. He pulled on some fluffy grey socks over the ankles of his jeans and then stuffed his warm feet into nearly knee high rain boots. He didn’t like wet socks, and there was snow out there.

  
Louis grabbed his phone and his wallet, sliding them into the pockets of his coat, and then slung his bag over his shoulder. He shuffled over to the other bed and stretched up onto his tiptoes to press a kiss to Liam’s forehead. “Text me when you’re up, I’ll meet you before Rav’s class.” He pulled his phone out when he stepped back, typing a text out for Harry and then deleting it. He hadn’t replied to the last text from last night and now there was a new bubble with _good morning_ written in it.

  
“Love you.” Liam said, his voice muffled by the blanket he had his face turned into.

  
“You too, go back to sleep.” Louis reached up to pat Liam’s shoulder and then turned for the door. He was getting too warm, all bundled up with the heat on. He locked the door behind himself and then walked _calmly_ down the hallway to the elevator. He did _not_ in _any way_ jog or skip down the hall on the third floor at six in the morning. Absolutely not.

  
He pulled his phone out again as he got out of the elevator and saw that it wasn’t snowing outside. He opened the text from Harry again and let himself smile like a _dork_.

 

**_Good morning. Soz I fell asleep last night_ **

 

_Yeah, I figured. That or you decided I was a real life stalker and you changed your name and moved away. You know, whichever._

 

**_Dork._ **

 

_Coat emoji sunglasses emoji_

_Don’t be mean to me._

 

**_Why not?_ **

 

_I’ll stop making your latte. They’ve been out of season for two weeks and I’ve been making them anyway._

 

**_I’ll be nice_ **

 

_Wise choice. Why are you up this early? You have two hours until studio._

 

**_Shall we sync up calendars or have you already done that?_ **

 

_Remember when you said you’d be nice?_

 

**_Really, Harold, you can’t expect me to hold to that_ **

 

_That’s fair. Still, do you have to go in early or what?_

 

**_I have a few things to do and I want coffee while I’m doing them, if you must know_ **

 

_Ah, so you wanted to see me?_

 

**_Harold_ **

 

_The tables have turned. How shocking._

 

**_I swear_ **

 

_I’ll have to pass on the honorary binoculars. The sunglasses and trench coat are your responsibility_

 

**_That’s it. I’m going on campus._ **

 

_They won’t make it right even if they make you pumpkin spice._

 

**_I know_ **

 

_Well the door’s open when you get here. The lights aren’t all on yet because we’re not supposed to open until seven._

 

**_That’s fine._ **

**_Maybe you could already have my latte for me?_ **

 

_Like I’m not already prepping it. It’s like you don’t know me at all._

 

Louis grinned and typed out a _thank you_ before thumbing the send button. He felt like he knew Harry pretty well for only having had one real face to face conversation. They’d been teasing each other and flirting for almost two months and had spent all of last night, until three this morning, texting back and forth about everything and anything. It didn’t feel like the type of connection you’d have with someone you barely knew; it felt like they’d been friends for years, but there was an undercurrent to it. It was as if they were finding each other in a new life after having spent a past life together or something. And Louis was in a dangerous place of over analyzation. Wow. _Harry_ was the stalker when _Louis_ was the one plotting out their entire past life? He’d seen too many bad romance films. He shook himself.

  
When the light changed, Louis skipped across the intersection and shuffled down the sidewalk to the shop. He went up the little ramp and pushed the door open, taking in a deep breath and sighing happily. The smell of fresh coffee would never stop sending this euphoric feeling rushing through his veins. He coughed and choked a little when Harry came out from the back wearing an offensively loose-fitting maroon sweater with painted-on black jeans. Great minds and all that. They eyed each other for a full minute before cracking up.

  
Louis shook his head and shrugged out of his coat. He glanced up and saw that Harry was watching him with a small smile, his teeth worrying his plump bottom lip. He unwrapped his scarf and pinched the shoulders of his sweater so that the fabric would settle and hang the way it was supposed to- for optimal collarbone viewing. Louis forced himself not to show his smugness when he saw Harry’s mouth pop open a little, but he couldn’t stop himself from rolling his shoulders back and puffing his chest proudly. Little peacock that he was.

  
Louis deflated after a moment and felt his face soften into a less smug expression. No matter how good he knew he looked, he couldn’t ignore how good Harry looked. It probably meant something that they’d both gone the route of fuck me jeans and a red sweater, but all he could think was that anyone that saw them would think they’d matched on purpose.

  
“So I was promised a latte if I was nice.” Louis turned on his heel and started toward his regular table, determined to make his ridiculously early visit seem casual.

  
Harry laughed after a moment, moving back behind the counter and finishing the out of season drink. He padded out to the lobby area and set Louis’ cup down for him before sitting down across the table.

  
“You weren’t nice. You only get this latte because _I’m_ nice.” Harry said, dimpling down at his folded hands. “Also because you look nice, but you always looks nice.”

  
“Aw, thank you, Snow.” Louis’ tone was teasing even if his words were sincere and it caused a little line to form between Harry’s brows. “I see you decided on making it super obvious that your stalker tendencies are up to peeping Tom levels.”

  
The little line was gone, thankfully, Louis didn’t like it at all. “Excuse me? First of all, peeping Tom is level two and I’m at least a level seven. Second, I’ve been up since five this morning so really, _you_ copied _me_.” Harry challenged, a playful glint in his eyes.

  
“Wrong. Obviously Liam actually recorded me this morning and sent you the footage which made you go home and change before coming back. That sounds a lot more likely.” Louis had both his hands on the table and was leaning forward a little bit without even realizing he’d moved.

  
“Right, of course. Anything is possible if it keeps _you_ from being the stalker.” Harry laughed. “May I ask where this video is? Because I’m very interested in seeing it.”

  
“Harold, you will never know what happened in there. Ever. I’ve sworn Liam to secrecy.”

  
“That’s not fair!”

  
“That’s show biz.” Louis said, his lips trembling with the effort to not smile and betray his serious tone.

  
“Alright, Sharpay.” Harry rolled his eyes and bit the inside of his lip, but there was no stopping those dimples.

  
He thrust a fist into the air and _whooped_ , like some sort of _child._ Honestly. What the fuck was this kid turning him into? “Yes! I am definitely more Sharpay than Ryan. Can you believe people actually thought I’d be a better Ryan? I’m the _star,_ not the star’s _brother_.”

  
Harry threw his head back as he laughed, his hands coming to rest on his stomach and his neck muscles bulging slightly, drawing Louis’ eye. “I can see it. No, it’s strange to think anyone could ever mistake you for Ryan.”

  
“What do you mean by that?” Louis squinted, pulling his gaze away to meet the kid’s eyes again. “I’ll have you know I could be an incredible Ryan.”

  
“I thought you were ‘ _the star, not the star’s brother’_.” Harry mocked.

  
Louis just shrugged, pretending he hadn’t heard anything, and taking a small sip of his latte. As soon as the little-less-than-hot liquid hit his tongue he closed his eyes in reverence. Literally nothing was better than Harry’s drinks. That wasn’t even an exaggeration.

  
“Thank you,” he murmured, forgetting their banter and taking another sip.

“You’re welcome, Baby Spice.” Harry returned just as softly, an undercurrent of some cort running under his tone.

  
Louis’ eyes slid open into an unconvincing glare. “I will end you.”

  
“You and all four feet of you?” Harry shot back, incredulous and already laughing. Bastard.

  
“I am five-nine and I will _end you_.” Louis enunciated each word slowly and carefully.

  
“Oh, yeah, I’m sure you are. How cute.” His voice had taken on a childish quality; the voice adults used on younger kids who they thought didn’t understand the condescending undertones.

  
Louis drank silently, his glare staying in place for a record-breaking full minute. He couldn’t look at Harry for that long without his face twisting into this _joke_ of soft curves. “You don’t win.” He said anyway, eyes catching on Harry’s again like they didn’t know how to be anywhere else. “I’m quite tall, it’s just the winter clothes make me look smaller. When I take them off, I go from puffy to not-so-puffy.”

  
His explanation was met with a dubious expression, but Harry didn’t fight him on it.

  
A buzzing of a phone on vibrate sounded, the quiet yet somehow jarring noise was mixed with soft guitar and had them both patting their pockets. Harry pulled his phone out and held one hand up in apology as he slid his thumb across the screen to answer the call. He slid off of his chair and wandered over to the counter for some privacy.

  
Louis took the hint and bent in his seat to dig in his bag; pulling out his laptop, a small, tabbed notebook, and a pen. He opened the laptop, signing into his user and connecting to the shop wi-fi, trying very hard not to listen in on Harry’s conversation. It was none of his business who the kid was talking to, but when he heard his name he paid closer attention.

  
“It’s lunch, mom.” He heard Harry insist. “I mean, technically a date, yeah.” There was a short pause before his voice came back as a squeak. “No! I don’t know. We haven’t really talked about it.”

  
Louis’ ears were burning but he limited himself to only a quick glance in Harry’s direction which was met with a small smile made up of shallow dimples. He focused on his laptop and redoubled his efforts to not listen in. Of course he failed miserably, but it was the thought that counted, right?

  
“Well I can’t right now.” Harry continued, voice hushed after having realized Louis could hear him. “He’s here.” His laugh was nowhere near quiet, though, and he covered his mouth quickly. “He’s always here in the mornings mom. No it— ...do you really think so? Huh. Yeah. I love you, too. I’ll see you later.”

  
Harry came back over to the table, a strange expression on his face when Louis looked up curiously. “So, I have some possibly bad news.”

  
“What’s up?” Louis’ fingers paused on the keyboard of his laptop.

  
“That was my mom on the phone,” Harry began, gesturing toward the counter with a thumb over his shoulder. “She and Gems, my sister, are coming over today when I get off. There’s not another day they both have off this week and so it has to be today.” He dropped his hands down as he continued, tangling his fingers together in front of himself. “We spend a day together every week, whenever our schedules allow it, and I figured tomorrow would work.”

  
“Why doesn’t it?” Louis tilted his head, waiting. He wasn’t upset or anything, maybe a little disappointed, but who was he to put himself above anyone’s family time?

  
Harry offered up a small smile. “Gemma has a photo shoot in L.A. tomorrow and she flies out tonight, she won’t be back for a few days.”

  
“Well we can always figure out another time, Harry, you don’t have to feel bad or anything. That face is breaking my heart.” Louis laughed, clapping his hands together once and then pointing. “You look like a frog.”

  
Harry’s eyes widened comically and he brought his hands up to feel his face. “Frogs break your heart? Also, I don’t look like a frog.”

  
“You had to feel to find out, though.” Louis grinned, an oddly triumphant feeling filling him.

  
“Cool it, Baby Spice.” Harry shot back; not the best come back, it didn’t even make the _list_ , but it wiped the grin away.

  
“I’m leaving.” Louis said, making no move to actually stand or go anywhere.

  
The lights flicked on all around them, momentarily leaving them both blind and confused. Harry looked towards the back of the shop and then down at his phone, checking the time. He went over to the counter and pushed through the little swing door, leaving Louis alone in the lobby.

  
Louis sat there with his mouth open, a little out of shock and a little out of confusion. He finally pulled himself together enough to close his mouth and pull his eyes away from the darkened doorway Harry had disappeared through, turning back to his laptop. But of course, as soon as he’d managed it, out the kid came again. Louis hopped down from his chair and started towards the display case of cakes and little sandwiches.

  
“Louis!” Zayn greeted, his tone conveying a fair amount of surprise and what sounded like genuine happiness at seeing him. “Hey.”

It took him a little by surprise, but he liked Zayn from all he’d heard from Liam and the little he’d seen himself. He smiled and stretched his hand out to meet the high five he’d been offered. “Hey Zayn, good morning.”

  
Zayn glanced over his shoulder, scanning the entire lobby area and studying Louis’ things, probably looking for Liam before meeting his eyes again. “You’re early, aren’t you? It’s only seven and Harry said you never really come before seven-thirty.”

  
“Thanks man.” Harry grumbled from behind him as he squeezed past to get to the machines.

  
“Yeah,” Louis laughed, gaze trailing after Harry before snapping back to Zayn. “I needed wi-fi and coffee, I have a few things to finish before I go into the studio.”

  
Zayn had a little smile playing around his lips. “Your dorms have wi-fi, and there’s a shop on campus. No need to get up so early and come all this way, surely.”

  
Louis squinted at him and pointed, mustering up the most accusatory tone he was able. “You spend too much time with Liam.”

  
Zayn laughed, nodding. “A lot, but never too much. Maybe even not _enough_.” He mused, his lips curving into an uncertain smile.

  
“Aw, Zaynie, no worries.” Harry clapped him on the shoulder and nuzzled his cheek into Zayn’s hair, messing it up. “Liam probably feels the same way what with how much he comes in here. You know no one really needs that much coffee.” He seemed to realize what he’d said at the same time Louis did; they stared at each other a little in shock and both of them beginning to blush.

  
Zayn had a wicked smile on his devastatingly beautiful face now, if anything had ever screamed avenging angel. “Is that right?”

  
“Absolutely not. I drink my weight in coffee everyday. I _need_ it.” Louis protested, tripping over his words in his hurry to get them out. He liked Harry, yeah, but he lived in Over Analyzation Land, and these were dangerous waters. “Lou-elai Gilmore, here.”

  
“Oh my god.” Harry snorted, throwing his head back and laughing so hard he had to gasp for breath. “Lou-elai Gilmore.”

  
Before Louis could jump over the counter and fight them (which he _definitely_ could have and _would_ have), the bell above the door tinkled and had them all focusing their attention to the front of the shop. He smiled politely at the stranger as he moved away from the counter and inched back over to his table.

  
He hopped back onto his chair and woke up his laptop, actually hunkering down to finish the things he really did need to finish. While the background noise of Zayn helping the next few customers that came through the door was actually pretty calming, Louis couldn’t focus. He stared blindly at the screen of his laptop, tapping his fingers on the table beside his rapidly cooling latte. He was just about to call it quits when Harry popped up by his elbow, scaring the absolute _shit_ out of him.

  
“Wear a bell, Harold!”

  
“Aw, chin up, Baby Spice. I’d like you even if you shit yourself. Maybe. I don’t actually know.” Harry assured, his dimples the only thing keeping him safe from the wrath of Louis at this point. “You said we could figure out another day?”

  
“I’m not going to shit myself, so I guess we’ll never know.” Louis said, shaking his head; this kid was a joke. What the fuck. “Yeah. You know, or we could just not put a specific date on it. It’s a lot easier to work around a wild schedule when you don’t have a spanner thrown in the works.”

  
“Old man.” Harry fired off immediately, but he nodded. “That works for me. We can just text whenever works for both of us.”

  
“Giant.” Louis shot back. “It’ll be easier that way since we see each other basically every day anyways, and since you’ve gotten my number you haven’t gone five minutes without texting me unless you were asleep.”

  
“That’s a lie!” Harry protested, pulling his phone out of his pocket and opening their messages to show that he’d not sent a text in at least an hour and a half.

  
“Ah, hell, is that the time?” Louis frowned, looking away from Harry’s phone to check the time on his laptop. Yeah, it was seven-thirty, and he had to be in early today. See, he had actual, real reasons for coming in so early. Zayn could shut up and so could Harry.

  
“This is the time you usually come in.” Harry said, confused as he watched Louis begin to pack up his things.

  
“I’ve got to be in early today, I’m training the new temp.” Louis sighed, pulling on his coat and wrapping his scarf around his neck.

  
Harry looked disappointed. “Alright, I’ll catch you later, then?” He asked, his tone conveying uncertainty and making Louis pause in gathering his things.

  
“Yeah, I’ll text you when I get in, okay? Have fun with your mom and sister; tell them hi from me. Even though I’m a complete stranger and I imagine that’ll go something like: ‘Louis says hi’ and they’ll be like ‘oh? Who is Louis?’ and you’ll answer something ridiculous like ‘oh no one, just the boy I’m stalking.’ and your mom will probably say a mom thing like ‘oh, honey, that’s lovely. Invite him ‘round so we can stalk him too.’” Louis changed his pitch and tossed his head around for the various characters, making Harry laugh and making himself puff up with that triumphant feeling again.

  
“Are you calling my mom a stalker?” Harry asked, cocking a brow.

  
“You had to learn it from somewhere, right?” Louis shot back, his lips curling into a smirk.

  
Harry just shook his head instead of answering. He pulled Louis into a hug and kept him there for a moment, shaking a little with silent laughter. He released him and bent to pick up his bag from the floor. He offered up an impish little grin, dimples just beginning to peek out from his cheeks. “I’ll see you later, Baby Spice. Be careful on your way back.”

  
“Yeah, of course.” Louis slung his bag over his shoulder, tugging it until it rested the way he wanted against his hip. He offered up an air-five to Zayn who was still behind the counter, helping another customer. Louis let out a small laugh when the air-five was returned, much to the customer’s confusion. “You better get back there and help him. Text me,”

  
Louis turned for the door, pausing to wave before walking out into the cold and hunching over a little against the wind. He tugged his scarf up over his ears and shoved his balled up hands deep into his pockets. He made it about twenty feet, to the end of the block where he was meant to cross the road, before his phone vibrated with a text from Harry.

 

\---

 

Harry had walked backwards all the way to the counter, bumping the little swing door open with his hip so that he could watch Louis leave. Behind the counter he was met with a knowing smile from Zayn, and he just smiled back; really happy. Maybe it was way too fast, but with all the dating apps in the world, everything had become a lot more fast-paced. Harry had had a crush on the guy ever since the second day he’d come into the shop, and now it was this genuine, warm feeling filling his chest.

  
Louis had come in, shaking the snow out of his hair with the angriest little pout on his face, and had come up to the counter after taking a deep breath. Harry had been endeared almost immediately, he loved hedgehogs and for some reason that angry face had reminded him of the tiny, spiky animal. When he had asked for the name for the order Louis had immediately answered “Steve Rogers” with a serious face and no fumbling; Harry had been gone ever since.

  
No one could blame him for this ridiculous crush. Gemma teased him endlessly about liking a regular and how he needed to be careful about making out of season drinks for him. What if Louis pretended to like him back just so that he could get his drink? There were all sorts in New York, after all. Harry didn’t think that would happen. He liked to people watch, and even if he had never actually spoken to Louis, he’d picked up a few things about him from the way he was when he was at the shop. Louis would immediately jump up to help carry drinks or food for people if they were struggling, and Harry had watched him pick up someone’s forgotten wallet and chase them down the block to give it to them. He felt like he had a pretty good idea of who he was as a person, and that was before Niall had shown up.

  
Niall had come to train Zayn and suddenly there were a million inside jokes and mile-long stories about Louis. Harry had gone home one day and called his sister to tell her there was nothing to worry about since Louis- according to Niall- had a boyfriend. That had lead to a couple of rough days, but then he’d met the boyfriend.

  
When Liam had come in, Harry had just smiled politely at him, not thinking anything more than that he was a customer. Then Niall had come out of the back and raced into the lobby to tackle the guy to the ground. When they’d finally stood back up, Niall introduced him and Harry studied him more closely. It made sense that Louis’ boyfriend would be gorgeous, but this guy looked like he should be in some type of catalogue. How was that even fair. And then of course, Zayn came out from the back, confused and wondering about the commotion. Liam had actually gone slack-jawed, staring at him. That had Harry reeling for a few minutes, leaving him angrily scrubbing at the counter so that he wouldn’t actually open his mouth.

  
Zayn had gone only the slightest bit pink, his confusion melting into a small smile. Harry didn’t like it. Zayn was too nice to be pulled into some type of cheating triangle, and Louis didn’t deserve it. Niall must have noticed the looks between them because he laughed that Liam’s boy had some competition. Liam had immediately dug an elbow into Niall’s side but laughed with him.

  
The next few days after that Liam kept coming in and seeing Zayn, talking to him quietly off to the side whenever there weren’t any other customers for him to help. Harry didn’t approve, obviously, but Zayn told him that he didn't need to worry so much; Liam was single, and he could take care of himself. He was still wary, but continued not to say anything; instead watching Louis a little more closely whenever he came in to see if _he_ was upset. He was the same as always. At least until the nicknames started.

  
Baby Spice had popped up the day after the pumpkin spice lattes had gone out of season. He was really thankful, looking back, that they had ordered too much in the last week because that meant he could keep making Louis his drink. Of course, Louis didn’t know that, and he was irritated by the nickname; but it seemed as if he wanted the nickname regardless. After the third day of calling Louis Baby Spice, Harry started to notice the looks Liam gave him whenever he came in. At first they were curious, but then Zayn had joined in the quick glances with a small, knowing smile playing around his lips.

  
Harry hadn’t thought anything of it when Zayn invited him to lunch with a friend, they went out together all the time. But suddenly all those looks made sense when he saw that Liam was the friend and that Louis was there as well.

  
When they’d all gone their separate ways after lunch, Harry had called his sister to give her another update. Gemma seemed a little more keen to believe that there was a possibility of Louis liking him back for more than just an out of season drink. She made a point to say, again, that she thought he was over-thinking it all; but Harry over thought everything.

 

\---

 

It was three weeks later, the day before Christmas, and it was the first birthday Louis had spent away from his family. He was feeling it in every atom of his being, and he didn’t even have his best friend with him because Liam had gone home after their last exam yesterday. It wasn’t all bad; he had his mom on skype telling him about the vacation Dan had taken them all on. But Louis was still by himself, even with a constant stream of absolutely _annoying_ texts from Harry that he secretly loved. After their first date was cancelled, they had spent as much time together as they did apart; sometimes by themselves and sometimes with all of the guys.

  
Louis was sprawled out on Harry’s couch, his ankles crossed and feet resting across the top against the wall. His eyes were slowly drifting shut to the sound of the Whos singing around the tree. He’d come over after his last skype call with his mom and Harry had put in Elf, confident that some seasonal movies would cure him of his birthday slump. The kid hadn’t been wrong, of course, but now Louis was falling asleep.

  
He was jostled out of his half-asleep state by Harry sitting down on the couch beside him. He tucked his chin to his chest, looking down to meet the kid’s eyes. “What time is it?” Louis dragged himself up until he was propped against the armrest and then brought his feet down, tucking his toes under the edge of the cushion.

  
Harry patted and then massaged his exposed ankles with one hand, pulling his phone out to answer his question with the other. “It’s a little after nine.”

  
Louis dropped his head back and grumbled under his breath. “I’ve got to get home before everyone starts going crazy. Everyone around here is so _wild_ when holidays come around, even if it’s just something small like pancake day.”

  
“Silver lining?” Harry pulled his feet over his lap and rested his arms on Louis’ shins.

  
“Silver lining,” Louis repeated, rubbing his calves against Harry’s thighs absent mindedly. “Silver lining is I actually love the festive attitude. I love the crazy hats and the probably drunken carolling. Non-violent drunkenness is a kind of entertaining.” He mused.

  
Harry had this thing where if Louis was in a bad mood or complaining about something, he’d let him vent and then ask for one positive out of whatever situation it was. Maybe it’d be irritating to someone else, like they couldn’t just be left to wallow or stew in their own self-pity; but Louis loved it. Harry listened to him and made him feel like the things he said were important; like they were worth more than a laugh or hook for the station.

  
“I’ll add that to the pile, then.” Harry said softly, dimples making a show even in his smallest smiles.

  
Louis could probably fall asleep like this; he could and most likely _would_ if he didn’t put in an effort to stay awake. But even though the sleigh was racing down the mountain and Cindy was in danger, he couldn’t make himself keep his eyes open. Harry’s hands moving gently but firmly over his legs weren’t helping matters any, luring him deeper into unconsciousness.

  
When Louis dragged his eyes open again it was to find the main menu screen playing on loop. Harry was curled up, his head resting against the cushion just above Louis’ hip and his arm looped over his legs. If he wiggled out, Harry would definitely wake up; he stayed still, settling deeper into the cushions and sighing contentedly. He picked his phone up off of the floor and check the time, groaning when he saw the time.

  
Harry shifted and looked up at him with groggy, heavy lidded eyes. “What’s wrong?” His voice was slower than usual (how was that even _possible_ ) and deeper than he’d ever heard it.

  
“It’s two in the morning, Snow, I’ve got to get home.” Louis reached down and carded his fingers through Harry’s messy curls. They’d been getting more comfortable with each other, casual touches never far or few between.

  
“You can stay here.” Harry replied immediately, a little line forming between his brows. He sounded a little surprised, as if he’d thought Louis was going to stay the night from the beginning.

  
Neither of them had ever stayed the night at the other’s place. They hadn’t even made it to the level where labels were officially used. They hadn’t even _kissed_ yet. Yeah, sure, they held hands all the time and were generally very handsy with each other; they were both just really physically affectionate people. Liam and Zayn had officially begun dating last week and now they dragged Niall in to gang up on them. The bastards.

  
They just weren’t there, yet. It had to _feel_ right, and it didn’t. Louis wasn’t one to rush into things heart first. Sometimes he fell hard and fast and messy, yeah. But with Harry it was easy, it was like breathing, and he didn’t want to focus on the breaths and over analyze them. He was _so tired_ of over analyzing. He just wanted to let things happen naturally.

  
“You don’t mind waking up early on your day off?” He was saying yes, but that didn’t mean he didn’t need to make absolutely sure that Harry wanted him here.

  
“No I don’t mind. I’ll have to be up anyways.” Harry sat up slowly, disentangling himself. “Gems will be here at eight, and mom will be in around the same time.” He stood up and paused, looking back. “Do you want the couch?”

  
Louis squirmed down the couch some, stretching out and humming contentedly. “The couch is great, yeah, thank you.” He smiled sleepily up at Harry, reaching one hand out.

  
Harry took his hand and knelt down beside the couch, resting his head on Louis’ chest when arms came around him. They stayed that way for a few minutes before it became too much for him to be on his knees. Louis shifted over, allowing Harry to squeeze into the open space he left.

  
They were breathing the same air, releasing soft breaths on each other’s faces. Their eyes met, and even though they were heavy lidded, they didn’t wander away. Louis tilted his chin up, a sleepy smile crossing his face.

  
“Merry Christmas,” Harry murmured and tilted his own head up just slightly in return, leaning in and rubbing their noses together. It tickled and left them both laughing softly.

  
Louis pressed a light kiss to the dimple he could see and then pulled Harry in closer, wiggling down the couch a little more so that he could get comfortable. He was happily tucked under Harry’s chin, his cheek resting against his collarbone and his arms snug around his waist. He felt the soft press of lips in his hair and he smiled, whispering a ‘Merry Christmas’ back even as his eyes were sliding shut.

  
He didn’t remember falling back asleep, but he was woken up by the sound of a door clicking shut. He jumped, waking up Harry who sat up immediately; his hair in wild tufts sticking up all over his head. Louis squinted at the two blurry shapes by the door, blinking his eyes rapidly to clear them of the sleepy film. After a moment he could clearly see the two shocked faces of beautiful women who were clearly Harry’s family. Louis sat up, going pink all over as he offered up a small smile.

  
They hadn’t covered up with any blankets last night, so it was clear by their fully clothed state that nothing had happened; but still, it was probably not the best first impression to make.

  
“Merry Christmas, H. Have a good night?” The younger of the two women, _Gemma_ , greeted in a teasing drawl.

  
“Gemma.” The other woman, _Anne_ , admonished but she looked to be shaking with silent laughter rather than anger, if her smile was anything to go by.

  
Harry grumbled and flopped back down on the couch, slinging one arm around Louis’ waist and covering his face with the other. “Is it eight?” His question came muffled by his arm.

  
Louis leaned over him to feel around on the floor for his phone. He picked it up, seeing and ignoring the missed texts and calls in favor of checking the time. “Eight-thirty.” He poked Harry’s thigh. “They let you sleep in some, Snow. Don’t whine.”

  
“Don’t _defend_ them, you’re supposed to be on my side!” Harry grumbled.

 

“How are there sides?” Louis asked, twisting around to regard Harry incredulously.

  
“There are always sides.” He insisted, sitting up and plopping a kiss on Louis’ cheek, making him smile and duck his head.

  
“Listen to him, Louis, he’s right; there are always sides.” Gemma laughed, dropping the bag she was carrying and shoving Harry’s legs off the couch so she could sit down. “I’m Gemma, it’s nice to meet you, finally. H hasn’t shut up about you.”

  
Louis sat forward, a smirk curling his lips. “Is that right?” He glanced over at Harry who had both hands over his face, and laughed before looking back to Gemma. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

  
Harry glared rather unconvincingly at his sister before standing up and padding off to the kitchen. He left his family and Louis alone to talk and get to know each other for a little over an hour before poking his head around the door.

  
Louis followed the women out to the kitchen and had to stop, staring at Harry with wide eyes. “Did you _seriously_ just make all this?” There was a platter with waffles and perfectly browned pancakes stacked high next to a pile of bacon ranging from _perfect_ to mostly burned (was the kid actually Mary Poppins?).Further down the counter there was another platter with eggs over easy and scrambled eggs, and sausage patties. Louis’ mouth was watering.

  
Gemma was already grabbing a plate out of the cabinet and piling her plate high with waffles, eggs, and bacon; she took two pieces of toast in between her teeth and carried her plate to the table. Anne was right behind her, taking eggs over easy and two sausage patties; making a little sandwich out of them using pancakes as bread.

  
Harry took a plate out and came over to where Louis stood motionless. “What do you like?” He asked, one hand hovering over the waffles. “I mean besides me, of course.”

  
“Dork,” Louis snorted. “Waffles and the good bacon. Who eats burnt bacon?”

  
“Watch it, Lou. Don’t go knocking my tastes or we can’t be friends.” Gemma grumbled from the table where she was stuffing her mouth with blackened bacon.

  
“That’s awful.” Louis shook his head, ignoring the way Harry was dimpling beside him. The kid was practically vibrating with happiness. Very Peter Pan getting a real kiss. It was shocking that he wasn’t pink. “Really, food is what’s coming between us?”

  
“Food is the only good thing to end a friendship over.” She said very seriously, pointing a loaded fork at him.

  
Louis held up both hands in surrender, laughing as he followed Harry over to the table. “I could argue that if you’re going to end a friendship over food, it needs to be incredible food.”

  
“Sit down. Put that in your mouth and tell me it’s not worth ending a friendship over.”

  
Harry beamed at his sister, sitting down with his own plate of food. “Thanks, Gems.”

  
Louis did as he was told, and the first bite actually made him go a little limp. How ridiculous. “Okay. Okay. I would start wars for this waffle.” He looked over at Harry who was _still_ beaming, his dimples doing their best impression of the Mariana Trench. “Did you, by chance, leave the U.K. and change your name after killing the Dark Lord?”

  
“ _I’m_ the dork?” Harry actually _giggled_.

  
“Yes.” Gemma shot back at the same time as Louis, making them both laugh.

  
The next hour was spent cleaning up from breakfast and cracking jokes with Gemma at Harry’s expense. Anne had wandered by at one point, scooping bubbles up out of the sink and blowing them into his hair. It was familiar and warm; it was exactly what he needed, even if it wasn’t quite what he wanted. Silver lining of the day.

  
The rest of the day was a blur of Christmas presents and embarrassing stories. Anne was very fond of turning her son into a blushing mess, much to Louis’ pleasure. But at eleven when Jay called on skype, he realized that karma was quick. Jay and Anne hit it off immediately, even with all the girls crowding around the camera and speaking at the same time. Louis got more vocal as the the call went on, firing off embarrassing stories as fast as the girls did. After a while it didn’t feel like there was an ocean between them; it felt like his family was there, crowded into Harry’s living room.

  
He was extremely proud to say that he didn’t cry when they hung up, even if Jay’s eyes were obviously wet and Fizzy had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. He didn’t cry when Anne wrapped an arm around him and held him tightly. He didn’t cry when Gemma closed in on his other side. And he definitely didn’t cry when Harry wrapped his dumb giant arms around the three of them. Nope, he didn’t even get that awful burning sensation that comes with tearing up. He may have sniffled some and had to keep a hold on his breathing for a while, but he didn’t cry.

  
Later that night Louis was at the door, in the middle of wrapping his scarf around his neck when Anne interrupted him with a hug. He immediately returned the embrace, curling his arms around the woman tightly. When she released him, Gemma stepped in and wrapped him up in a bone crushing hug.

  
Harry pried his sister off and took her place. He walked Louis out, huddling up close to him once they were down on the sidewalk and hugged him again. He rested their foreheads together, their breaths mingling. “This was nice.” He murmured, smiling softly. “I liked having you here, Baby Spice.”

  
Louis stretched both arms up around Harry’s neck, twisting his fingers in the loose curls he found there. “I had fun. And that was before I even met your mom and sister; who I would really love to see again when I’m not a soppy mess.”

  
“God, you’re ridiculous, you weren’t a soppy mess. But that’s so good to hear.” Harry sighed, relief clear in his tone. “My ex hated that we spent so much time together as a family. I don’t know if he hated them or the relationship I had with them.” He closed his eyes, shivering slightly with the cold wind that whipped by them. “I’m so happy you like them.”

  
“Me too,” Louis tilted his head, bumping their noses to get Harry to look at him again. “Harry, I’m your boyfriend, right?”

  
He didn’t answer for a second, just letting his smile widen until his dimples popped as deeply as they did earlier. “Can I kiss you?”

  
“Yes.” Louis said so softly it was hardly a whisper.

  
Harry brought both hands up to settle gently on either side of Louis’s neck, his thumbs pressing gently under his jaw and guiding his chin up. He pressed light kisses over his cheek, pausing and taking a deep breath. Harry brushed the lightest kiss over his lips, smiling into it when Louis’ hand slid forward to curl against his cheek.

 

\---

 

Two years later they were spending Christmas in Doncaster with Louis’ family. Last year, Jay had brought the kids to New York to surprise Louis, and so this year he and Harry had come to England to surprise his mom. They’d been here, surrounded and outnumbered, for a week and they were loving it.

  
The Santa Clause 2 was playing in the background still, even if no one was watching it. Harry was laying on the floor playing with Ernie and Doris while Phoebe braided his hair. Louis sat against the couch with his head resting back on the cushions and one hand stretched out to the side where Daisy was painting his nails. Lottie and Fizzy were laying together, heads on each other’s shoulders while they played on their phones. Jay stood in the doorway to the living room with her head resting against the doorframe and her arms crossed loosely, Dan standing beside her and smiling in at the picture their family made.

  
No one but Harry jumped when the doorbell rang, but everyone looked toward the front door as Dan went to answer it. Louis jumped up when he saw Gemma coming through the door, Anne directly behind her.

  
Harry wasn’t surprised by their appearance and neither, it seemed, were Jay and Dan. Louis was immediately suspicious.

  
“We’re not too late, right?” Gemma pulled Harry aside to ask in the loudest whisper in the entire world.

  
“Too late for what?” Louis padded over and crossed his arms, looking between Gemma, Harry, and Anne. He pointed, including Jay and Dan this time in his accusatory squinting. “You’re not sneaky, tell me.”

  
Harry glared at Gemma for a full minute before turning to Louis. “Listen, this was supposed to be a whole lot more romantic. I had a plan and everything. Liam and Niall are going to be here tomorrow and I was going to wait until everyone was settled in.” He paused for a breath before continuing. “I wanted to tell you how much I loved you while you were surrounded by all of the people you love. I thought nothing would make this better than for us to share this experience with the people who love us the most. Because Louis, Baby Spice, I love you more than anything. I had a big speech planned and I can’t remember how it went now.” Harry shook his head, laughing at himself.

  
Louis brought both of his hands up to cover his mouth.

  
“Do you know what I want right now?” Harry asked, stepping forward and pulling Louis’ hands down from his face.

  
“What?” Louis mouthed, unable to actually speak with the buzzing feeling in his veins.

  
“I want that beautiful lady there to hand me the little box she’s been holding for me for the past four months.” Harry looked over to Jay and smiled when she fumbled in her pockets, handing the box over and then laughing softly.

  
“Harry.” Louis swallowed, staring at the tiny little box in Harry’s dumb giant hand. “Harold. You’re not proposing to me when I have orange fingernails and shimmery eyeshadow on one eye.”

  
“Stealing my thunder there, Baby Spice.”

  
“Gemma stole your thunder, Snow.”

  
“Hey!”

  
“Harold, I swear if you ask me to marry you while you’ve got knotty braids in your hair and our family is staring at us-” Louis choked and then gasped out a breath.

  
That little line formed between Harry’s brows, his eyes dimming with uncertainty.

  
“If you ask me to spend the rest of my life with the _biggest_ dork I have ever known, if you ask me to marry the man who literally stalked me for the first few months we knew each other, who told me the absolute _worst_ jokes I’ve ever heard, who makes me happier than anyone else ever has besides these crazy people I call family-”

  
“Lou?” Harry clutched Louis’ hands, blinking hard.

  
“I would say yes.”

  
“You definitely stole my thunder.”

  
“Ask me, you dork, ask me to marry you.”

  
“I don’t know if I want to now.”

  
“Guys! C’mon, stop being idiots. Give him the ring, H.” Gemma whined, breaking the collective silence around them.

  
“You’re not invited, Gems.” Harry grumbled, opening the ring box and offering it up to Louis. “I love you, even if you’re incredibly rude. I love you even if you steal my thunder and don’t let me propose properly. I love you even if I have knotty braids in my hair and your nails are orange. I love you especially with our family staring at us. I love you even though Gemma wants to be fought. I love you even though we were on the verge of a restraining order situation for a while there.” Harry took the ring out of the box and twisted it between his fingers. “I loved you when you went a complete week radio silent because your best friend was heartbroken and he needed you. I loved you last year on my birthday when you took me out to the boonies to spend the _coldest_ night under the clearest stars. I loved you when I met your family and the first thing you said was that you were not going to apologize for them. I loved you when you recreated our first kiss in the middle of the summer and had Liam bring a portable fan so it would still be windy. I loved you especially when, instead of me, Gemma went to you when she was having one of the worst days of her life. I loved you when you saw my mom calling and answered the phone, just as eager to talk to her as I was. I loved you when Niall dragged us all out to that karaoke bar and you danced around the stage like there was nothing else in the world you were meant to do. I loved you when you took over the radio and hardly ever left. I loved you five months ago when we had that fight and neither of us left because we couldn’t do that to each other. I loved you two weeks ago when I found out for certain that everyone was going to be able to make it. I loved you this morning when I came downstairs to find you covered in makeup and posing for glamor shots for your sisters.”

  
Daisy and Phoebe took a bow in their peripheral, shaking with suppressed laughter.

  
“I liked you quite a bit when you cancelled our first date to spend time with your family.” Louis cut in, his smile watery. “I liked you even more when, instead of cancelling our fourth date, you just invited your family to come along. I thought I loved you on New Years, but I knew I loved you the night after when you told me all of our past lives were happy for us finally beginning. I knew I loved you on your birthday when I was whining about how cold it was and immediately followed it up with a silver lining. I loved you when you prepared to meet my family by brushing your hair ‘ _just in case they want to play with it_ ’. I loved you when you introduced the girls to all the joys of New York snow out in the same _boonies_ where we told each other ‘I love you’ for the first time. I loved you when we were moving into our little shoebox apartment and you got me back for Saran-wrapping the door to the bathroom at your old place. I loved you even though that started the prank war that still hasn’t ended a year and a half later- _watch your back, Snow._ I loved _you_ five months ago when only thing I could think of was that I would never see another silver lining quite like your eyes when you were smiling. I loved you even though I thought you were the weirdest human on this planet because you were being secretive and ridiculous so that this would be a surprise. I loved you two months ago when you were skyping with my mom for the thousandth time and immediately ended the call when I came home, like I wouldn’t find that suspicious. I loved you when your reaction to the glamor shots was to pout until you were included. I love you now for knowing that I’d rather be here than anywhere else in the world when you proposed. I love you now for having knotty braids in your hair and chipped blue nails. I love you now for asking me to spend the rest of my life with you while we’re both in old pajamas and neither of us look good to anyone but each other.” Louis laughed softly, breaking from Harry’s gaze to glance around at their family.

  
“I loved you through all of it, because of all of it, and I will love you for the rest of it if you let me.” Harry promised, standing from the kneeling position he’d taken when he’d begun. “Louis Tomlinson, will you marry me?”

  
“Of course I will, Harry.” And then there was a ring on his finger and tears falling free down his cheeks. It didn’t matter that he was crying in front of their entire family, not when Harry was asking if he could have a kiss like it was the first time all over again.

  
It wasn’t a Christmas proposal like the movies; no one would ever read about it and wish that their partner would be so romantic. But it was _right_ and it was _real_ and it _felt_ like everything in the world came together in that moment so that they could be _happy._


	2. Author's Note

Hi guys, gals, and non binary pals. 

I'm writing an AU where Louis and Liam have a record label, Zayn is signed by them, Niall is the king of behind the scenes work, and Harry is an actor. 

There is not-so-background Ziam and then eventual Larry. But there's some stuff in there, too. 

For example; Louis and Eleanor were best friends in college (still are) and had a drunken one night stand that resulted in a baby that louis has full custody of (out of court) so that el can travel with her modeling career. 

Harry and Niall are best friends after meeting on set. Liam and Louis are slightly codependent best friends (it seems codependent lilo is my style). Zayn is the out and proud bisexual Liam is _sort_ of in love with. 

Are y'all interested?


End file.
